


You Were Nothing More Than a Face in the Crowd

by aaliyahcrosses



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyahcrosses/pseuds/aaliyahcrosses
Summary: Those seven moments they almost had, and the eight where they finally have a proper start.





	You Were Nothing More Than a Face in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> first posted in ff.net

* * *

1.  **Hospital**  (the first time he sees her)

Elsa was scared. They were playing outside, in the snow, riding a sleigh. Then there was a car, and she couldn't save Anna and she was crying, screaming for help. Now she's beside Anna's hospital bed, waiting for her to gain consciousness. She does not notice the boy outside their room looking at them. The brother of the person who accidentally hit Anna.

The boy, Hans, looks at them, not with pity, but with interest. They were sisters, yes, but they look different from one another. He thinks this would be a scene forever imprinted in his mind (because he never had that kind of relationship with his brothers) but, like most memories, he eventually forgets about them.

* * *

2.  **Park**  (the first time she takes notice)

Hans has taken a liking to basketball. His brothers all does, so, why won't he? Besides, basketball is the only way he could make friends. He does not know how to make friends properly because, well, of his  _family_. So now, he's playing at the park, with some of his 'friends'. When he passed the ball, it accidentally hits the blonde girl on the swing.

Elsa glares her well-known ice cold glare that was known to 'freeze' people into place to the person who hit her with the basketball. The eyes that looked back to her were green, and the owner of those eyes did not become, well,  _frozen_. Instead, the boy comes to her, gets the ball, and says sorry. She follows him with her gaze because she can't place him but she'd seen that face before. However, when her nanny finally calls her and she heads home, she forgets all about him.

* * *

3.  **High School** (when the playboy tries his magic on the Ice Princess)

They first learned of each other's names during high school.

 _She_  was the school's  _Ice Princess_ , beautiful, but cold. And  _he_  was the school's shameless  _playboy_. He gets everything he wants while playing and manipulating others.

He wanted to get to her, because she was the heir of a huge company that his family would have a deal with. She, however, true to her title, ignored him totally. He tried to do anything to get to her, and eventually gained her trust through her little sister. Until one day, he learned her secret, accidentally. She was an adopted child. And that, under the beautiful guise of a powerful and cold Ice Princess, she was suicidal.

She never talked to him again.

* * *

4.  **Station**  (when he realizes)

He looks on to the passing train to the other side of the station. It was her. Alone,  _scared_. He wants to go there, comfort her, but in a blink of an eye she was gone. That's when he realizes something. He doesn't want to use her anymore. He wants  _her_.

* * *

5.  **Café**  (running away)

She ran away from home. Now, she must be self-independent, find a work. She ended up working in a café near her college. It was there she saw him. He was one of the customers,  _her_  customers, and she doesn't want to show her face. But she goes and takes his order anyway. He pointedly ignores her, or maybe doesn't notice it's her at all because he's too busy talking on the phone.

It turns out the person whom he was talking to was her sister looking for her. Their parents just died.

* * *

6.  **Death** (where she finally comes home)

Hans goes to the funeral. With  _Elsa_. It turned out she was the waitress in the café taking his order. And then Elsa's sister calls him to ask if he already found Elsa, and that their parents are dead. Elsa was aghast and asked Hans to take her to their home immediately.

* * *

7.  **Party**  (engagement parties…)

It was a double engagement party. Rapunzel and Eugene's and Kristoff and Anna's. And Elsa found it awkward, for everybody's just pairing up and she has no one with her. It was not surprising though, when Hans sidles next to her. They spend the whole party talking about their life so far, and he tells her of a recollection of two sisters in a sleigh his older brother accidentally hits with a car. Her eyes widens in realization. And she tells him the story of the very first boy who does not become scared of her. He smiles blithely and tells her who it was.

When they separate after the party, they find they've taken a liking to each other. But they never saw each other again, he studied abroad, and she did her work in the company.

* * *

8.  **Hospital**  (here we go again)

Elsa was once again in the hospital with Anna. Anna's water bag just broke and—

"Anna could you calm down?!"

" _Calm down_? Seriously,  _Elsa_? I'm gonna tell  _you_  to calm down once  _you_  are having  _your_  child."

"Anna!" Kristoff just came, a bit breathless. "Oh, Anna—"

"Don't ask me if I'm fine, Kristoff because I'm gonna kill you if you do."

"Just breathe in and out, dearie. In and out, there, there," it was the kindly nurse.

"Where is the doctor?!" Elsa felt like she could wring anyone's neck right now.

"Here, here. I'm really sorry I was late Miss— _Elsa_!"

The doctor's voice was filled with surprise. She was filled with shock. It was him. Auburn hair, green eyes: older, yes, but  _him_.

"Hans? Is that you? Could we give our greetings later because I'm kind of giving birth here?!" Anna screamed in between her pain and panic.

* * *

Twins! Anna's children are twins! A boy, and a girl, at that.

"They are… well,  _adorable_ ," Hans said while standing beside her, looking at the wee babies in the nursery.

An awkward silence passed between them. Hans does not usually say words like that earnestly. It took all of Elsa's power not to laugh. But she did, anyway.

"What?" he asked embarrassed.

"Nothing," she smiled.

Another silence passed between them until Hans spoke again.

"Elsa?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know we haven't met in years and stuff but… Can I say something crazy?"

" _Hans_ , you know that line  _doesn't_  work on me."

"Oh, well, okay. But would you go on a date with me? I mean, it's for real, like, you know, I mean, uhm…"

"The Hans I knew was a  _playboy_  who does  _not_  babble in front of a girl."

"The Elsa I  _knew_  is the  _Ice Princess_  who would never even notice me, let alone have a  _date_  with  _me_."

"Okay, I would go."

"That's that? I mean… you would? Like, really? For real? Because you know… I know you're busy… You have work in the company, after all. And I work as a doctor in the hospital and well—"

Elsa does what she sees in Anna whenever Kristoff chances to babble in front of her. She kisses him on his cheek.

* * *

 


End file.
